A New Begining
by NiGhTfLoWeR
Summary: 17 year Sean lives for saving people in middle earth do to a horrible loss, nobody he has ever met is stronger than he is, though he would never use his strentgh to harm the innocent, when he discovers two girls in an alley, however it might seem he has m


Chapter 1~ Findings  
  
It was strange.he was not used to finding people like these. He usually found beaten up middle aged women or young freshly raped girls. And they would always accept his embraces and protection.but not her.  
  
He had started up his small organization last year, when he discovered the suffering of loss.The 'Shadow Demons' as they called themselves had evolved and mutated to a more discusting race than their ancestors the Orcs.and they destroyed anything in their way to become powerful in order to reforge a more catastrophic Ring of Power.  
  
When all seemed lost in Middle Earth, King Elessar created a rebellion, the man in charge was actually.a sixteen year old boy.They young man with his three friends created their group 'Shadow Knights' who would save the suffering men,elves and dwarves and nurse them back to health in a safe sanctuary, overseed by the King himself.  
  
Now seventeen, the man who called himself Sean, leader of the Shadow Knights, quietly, with the rest of his group, crept down the deserted alleyway in hopes of finding the woman they had heard dwelled here.  
  
What they found was strange.usually women of her age could defend themselves, being at the approximate age of sixteen.But there was this girl, wrapped in a corner, cuts and bruises destroying her disturbingly minute figure, most likely from starvation. Arrows straped round her, bow at her side,ger round her tiny waist, she seemed to be protecting something, but what, they did not know for her thick matted braid of black hung over her shoulder and draped over her darkly tinted skin.the only thing bright about her were her shining eyes, though strangely, Sean could not figure out their coloour.  
  
Clutching their cloaks, they approached quietly, so they wouldn't frighten her.they finaaly saw what she was protecting, a small child, no more than five years old.the small girl had wrapped her arms around the older girl, revealing her long blond hair.her eyes were clearly a soft chocolate brown.and her appearance reminded him strangely of someone else.  
  
He spoke gently in a comforting whisper.  
  
"Come, do not worry.we're here to help you."  
  
"Go away!" she snapped back.  
  
"I know you work for them and you're not coming near me."  
  
"How do you know if I'm a Shadow Demon?"  
  
"You wear the same cloaks as they wear." she spat back in a poisonous tone.  
  
"But I assure you I am not a Shadow Demon, but in fact a Shadow Knight."  
  
Perfect, he thought, as she got up, leaving the girl and drawing her dagger.now his oldest, fastest and most loyal member Matt could use his amazing speed to snatch the girl.forcing her sixteen year old mother to give up in order to save her child.then he could bring them back so they would live better, healthier lives.  
  
She jumped and attacked from above.  
  
Well she is powerful.and fast..he thought.  
  
However soon Matt would move in from behind and snatch the child, he was much faster.or was he?  
  
Sean went to strap her down, but as he swung to meet her fists, he discovered she was not there anymore.desperately trying to locate her he barely heard the painful sound of Matts cry. He whirled around to discover her.and she had just slashed a massive gash in the face of his fastest companion with her small silver dagger.  
  
"Don't ever try to get to my sister behind my back bastard." she yelled breathing heavily.  
  
Sister? He wondered. They don't look or seem like sisters.  
  
"It's two face ass holes like you guys who killed my mother last week.just to get a taste of that 'Ring of Power'.but I'll tell you now.it's not gonna happen."  
  
She handed the child the dagger and drew her bow.  
  
"You boys aren't gonna live that long."  
  
She aimed the arrow directly at Sean's throat.  
  
"We've killed a group of men like you in seven seconds.we're trying to beat our record."  
  
Sean began to panic.these girls could take of themselves.but the older was badly wounded and they both looked exhausted from starvation and battle.he had to resort to his final means..  
  
"In the name of King Elessar, let us bring you to the safety of his sanctuary walls!"  
  
Her eyes widened. She lowered her bow.  
  
"King Elessar? You mean the King Elessar?"  
  
"Yes. We are the leaders of his Rebellion, my name is Sean, I am the leader of the Shadow Knights...please come back with us!"  
  
She walked over to Sean and once again aimed her bow at his throat. Matt went to move but the small child was already onto him and stood close with her dagger raised. For a girl so young it was amazing that she didn't flinch at the drops of blood that fell to the ground at her bare destroyed feet.  
  
The older girl smile cruelly.  
  
"I don't care whatsoever for your stupid." she looked into his eyes and stopped short.  
  
His eyes.she thought. There so blue.I can barely see the pupil they're so beautiful so.strange.so much like..  
  
She muttered a very quiet 'King' and did not break her gaze with Sean.  
  
He finally saw the colour of her eyes.they were a deep blue.much like his.but different they had this strange shining appeal.  
  
"Very well."her voice soft yet strong.  
  
"Bring us to this sanctuary.Sean" For some odd reason she could not break her gaze with this man.his eyes.she didn't even bother to ask why his name was so different than the others for this area.she finally tore her eyes away when the small girl appeared at her ankle.  
  
"Where are we going?" Sean couldn't believe the sweetness in her small voice.  
  
"Shh.its alright.we're going somewhere safe." He really could not understand how a girl that nearly killed him could be so loving and kind to her sister.  
  
Sean smiled. The girl picked up the child and limped towards them.  
  
"Here, let us carry you.your wounds are horrible!" he was just trying to be kind.  
  
"Absolutely not!" she sneered. He cringed.  
  
"I've been living for five days with these wounds.I'll be just fine.they're only minor."  
  
He shook his head to himself and muttered,  
  
"Very well, your highness."  
  
It was not till later he would discover the irony of these words. 


End file.
